Entre pócimas y conciertos
by rezuri20
Summary: Marceline hija de un mafioso pero con carrera en el rock y Bonnibel hija de un policía con un gran futuro en investigación científica, nos da un excelente escenario para una historia de intriga, romance y amistad. (lemon en capítulos posterior. Es decir YURI explicito no lea si no le gusta)
1. Chapter 1

Hay ciertos lugares de las señoritas que, en ciertos momentos están a flor de piel y una mordedura provoca un excitante pero tosco dolor.

-¡Marceline ahí no!

-Solo estoy mordiendo un poquito no es la gran cosa…

-Espera ¿escuchaste?

Se arreglaron rápidamente, Marceline estaba en una habitación rosada, ubicada en el tercer piso de un edificio para gente de clase acomodada. Y en el pasillo se escuchaban los pasos del Papá de Bonnibel, las dos chicas se apuraron para que no las descubrieran.

-Por la ventana Marceline…

-¿otra vez? ¿Porque no me escondo debajo de la cama?

-Ahora mi papá revisa ahí….solo esta vez…

Pero antes que Marceline se pudiera agarrar de algo afuera de la ventana, el papá de Bonnibel entra y solo se escuchó un gran golpe.

No debo hacer esto, no es sano y es muy doloroso ¡por Glob cuando el metro a estado tan legos!

Aunque Marceline cojeaba lentamente al metro y se estaba castigando mentalmente. No había cambiado mucha la situación durante un año más o menos. Las dos se conocen desde niñas, Marceline un año mayor, ya estaba cerca de cumplir 18 años, mientras que la princesa Bonnibel con solo 16 años la alcanzaba en la clase avanzada. El plan era graduarse e ir a universidades cercanas. Pero los planes no siempre funcionan, o por lo menos ahora Marceline lo descubriría. Y con tres simples pasos lo descubrió.

Primero no debió sentarse en una banca después de salir del metro, la oscuridad repentina no estaba a su favor ese día. Segundo no debió abrir el celular para leer un mensaje de Bonnibel disculpándose, ya que así hubiera escuchado los pasos de los hombres de negro que se le acercaban. Y tres, no debió responder a uno de los hombres que le pregunto. ¿Usted es la señorita Abadeer?

Le colocaron una bolsa en la cabeza llevándosela. En una habitación le interrogaron por su padre. Pero esta no hablo mucho.

-Asique no dirás nada, bien tendremos que probar la nueva droga en ti—Marceline solo escucho unos pasos y la preparación de algo. Aunque estaba vendada podía afirmar que en la habitación habían tres personas, hombres. Quizás los mismos que se la llevaron. Y tenía razón casi como si esas habilidades las hubiera heredado. Le quitaron la venda pudiendo ver las figuras y más aún vio las caras de los tipos, lo que uno llevaba en la mano era una jeringa que contenía un líquido verde brillante. Se la aplicaron en el cuello, la sensación de quemadura comenzó desde el cuello pero continúo por todo el cuerpo.

-Ahora te preguntare una vez más, que es lo que sabes de la operación bomba 1-

Le costó mucho hablar, fue como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado y la boca la tenía completamente seca—no…sé…de lo que me hablan.

-colócale otra dosis.

Esta vez después de colocarla Marceline soporto mejor la presión pero sabía que su cuerpo no duraría mucho. Y sin que le preguntaran habló.

-no sé nada de las cosas de mi padre.

-mientes.

Pero fue lo último que escucho porque recibió un gran golpe directamente al cuello. Lo siguiente que sabe que está en un hospital y lo primero que ve es a su amiga Keila.

-Por fin despertaste, te asaltaron—cuando Marceline iba a corregirle Keila levanta su celular donde estaba escrito.

**deben estar escuchando nuestra conversación la policía, tu papá ya está arreglando las cosas**

-si, bueno estaba afuera muy tarde, y con el celular… ¿mis cosas?

-bueno te robaron casi todo después de pegarte.

**las tiene tu papá, o eso creo…**

-¿cuento tiempo llevo fuera?

-bueno eso paso el viernes… y hoy estamos a lunes, así que…pero no te desanimes todos nosotros estamos pagándote el hospital.

-¿Quiénes?...oye ¿Bonnibel sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Cuándo podre irme?—aunque Keila mientras respondía verbalmente escribía enfáticamente las respuestas reales estaba colapsando un poco.

-bueno nosotros pos Marceline, los de la banda…y…si esa peliteñida si sabe que estas acá pero ni un saludo te ha dejado…aunque eso no me sorprende y…

**tu papá nos dio plata a todos para que pagáramos y que nos quedáramos callados, como siempre, pero nos ordenó que trabajáramos a parte para que no levantemos sospechas**

-la enfermera me dijo que cuando despertaras te iban a decir, aunque los policías te quieren interrogar antes de irte.

**debes decirle que estabas en la banca te golpearon por atrás y después no sabes lo que ocurrió y que despertaste aquí**

Marceline lo recordó todo, instintivamente, a pesar que todo el cuerpo le dolía, ya poseía múltiples moretones, se acercó la mano al cuello, tenía un parche, pero le pidió a Keila un espejo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- aquí tienes—Marceline al quietarse el parche aparecieron las dos cicatrices que les había dejado al inyectarla—woo…sabes parece que alguien te mordió, ahora si pareces una vampira—se detuvo al ver la cara triste de Marceline—o vamos anímate, ahora eres "Marceline la vampira" o "la vampira Marceline" suena bien...

-si…ya me acostumbrare…como todas las cosas que me pasan desde niña…

**aunque después hablaremos, ¿me puedes contar lo que paso?**

Marceline miro afuera brevemente antes de escribir su respuesta.

**unos tipos quería saber de un plan de papá, sea lo que sea, se viene algo grande después te contare mejor**

-bueno creo que ya debo irme…tu solo descansa ya estará todo bien

O quizás no…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola persona que lee, espero que le guste este cap. no tengo mucho que decir...asiq...solo daré un concejo, fijense en los detalles...shan shan shannn**

Marceline, hoy cumplía 19 años y trabajaba de cerebro en una de las tiendas de tecnología más famosas del país, gana lo bastante como para tocar por las noches en bares con su banda.

Marceline da un largo suspiro, y trata de evitar pensar que hoy es su cumpleaños ya que hasta ahora lo único que tiene es a un sujeto con lentes gigantes que si bien parece una foca. Le cuenta su vida o mejor dicho sus tragedias, su mujer tronquitos lo dejo y él está destruido y más detalles que no tienen nada que ver que aprobó tantas cosas con su Notebook que ahora su sistema está muy lento.

Marceline piensa en su papá, desde el accidente del secuestro, hace más de un año, le dijo que debía vivir sola, que evitaría enviarle plata, (por eso no pudo acceder a una universidad para estudiar música) para evitar más cosas y que empeoren.

Esta demás que decir que el papá de Marceline, Hunson Abadeer es uno de los mafiosos más grandes del país de Ooo, donde su territorio que controla se ha pasado llamar Nocheosfera y es un poco más grande que una ciudad, quizás dos o tres ciudades solo el sabría con seguridad. En solo un año obtuvo beneficios que lo han hecho extenderse cada vez más. Pero eso le trajo enemigos poderosos. Todos los amigos de Marceline sabían de esto. Marceline sabía muy bien en que se manejaba su padre, no por nada lo llamaban el roba almas. Pero en todos esos años ella aun así pudo obtener una amistad con la hija del jefe de policías, así uno se da cuenta que la vida es extraña.

este mundo es loco, me pregunto que estará haciendo Bonni, quizás estudiando, probablemente debe estar haciendo eso…

Marceline caminaba lentamente a su departamento, pensaba en Bonnibel. Sí, se vieron dos veces, después que se fuera a Alemania, pero después Bonnibel se olvidó de ella. La última vez que se iban a ver, como siempre a escondidas, fue para navidad, y aunque nevaba Marceline espero por horas en un oscuro paradero a que llegara Bonnibel. Cuando la fue a ver a escondidas a su casa, se dio cuenta que ella no estaba. No respondió ni llamas, ni mensajes, ni mails. Y ya había pasado varios meses de ese acontecimiento.

bueno así es como acaban algunas relaciones, no solo de romance, también de amistad, probablemente para ella era más fácil así…sí, fue más fácil para ella…así…

Mientras se detenía en las escaleras, para ver las luces, ya que su departamento quedaba al frente de una plaza y por las noches era tan tranquilo, que se quedó un rato, recordando todos los planes que tenía con la persona que había amado desde pequeña.

bueno los primeros amores siempre son los más recordables… ¿no?

Cuando Marceline entra a su departamento se da cuenta que había un visitante que jamás espero, su padre.

-hola pequeña, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

-pero…que estas….como…porque…-balbuceaba la chica.

-o mira de verdad tu cicatriz quedo como si te hubiera mordido un vampiro—se acercó a Marceline a tocarle el cuello—bien, creo que te queda bien pequeña.

-si me veo más yo…ahora que estás…te vas a morir…o algo así…

-hoy cumples 19 años—le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

-creo que si se cuántos años cumplo papá, no soy estúpida.

-a los 19 años de edad yo conocí a tu madre… ¿sabías?—aunque Marceline iba a decir algo, se lo cayo—un día como este, conocí a la mujer que me hiso pensar y darme el valor para decirle al abuelo que no iba a continuar con el negocio familiar.

-creo que huele mal…—Marceline trato de no colocar cara de pánico cuando se dio cuenta que había un bulto en su suelo, quizás una persona muerta.

El departamento era el típico por el cual dices que es acogedor. Pero caían todas sus cosas, el perro, su guitarra, un sillón, una cama, y hasta un amplificador que se compraron como banda por la plata que trabajaron por el accidente de Marceline.

-después explicare porque del olor, ahora me podrías servir un café negro.

-claro… yo también necesito uno.

Cuando Marceline paso por el lado del bulto afirmó que era una persona envuelta en una bolsa de basura, coloco su cafetera y su papá la siguió.

-bueno en que estaba…

-en que conociste a Mamá…

-a verdad…bueno, en ese entonces yo era un joven con una visión muy estricta de la vida, y pensaba firmemente que mi futuro no estaba en el negocio familiar. Cuento corto, antes de cumplir los 24 años me case con tu madre y alrededor de un año después apareciste tú.

-toma tu café…-Marceline estaba nerviosa, no sabía que es lo que tenía en mente su papá, pero sea lo que sea no era algo bueno.

-entonces paso que nos asaltaron. Tú eras muy pequeña, no creo que recordaras eso…y bueno a tu mamá la hirieron gravemente. Yo sabía quiénes eran los sujetos, pero la policía no hiso nada, se burlaban en mi cara, porque estaban comprados…—Marceline nunca había visto esa ira en su padre, en general era un excelente mafioso, nunca demostraba sus emociones solo mandaba a matarte—entonces le vi sentido al negocio familiar. El mundo es muy crudo pequeña. Y tienes que cuidar a los tuyos y tus semejantes.

-no creo que con amenazas y muertes lo hagas…

-eres muy pequeña… ¿aún no te interesa el negocio familiar?

-no Papá, no me interesa, yo no soy así…

-verdad tu eres un artista…-tomo el ultimo sorbo de su café y se levantó—en fin…vamos al grano. Yo estoy aquí hoy en tu cumpleaños para obsequiarte algo, más bien para obligarte a avanzar en tu destino, una experiencia de vida.

-papá…no sé para dónde vas con esto pero yo soy feliz, yo

-tu trabajas en una tienda, y tocas por las noches…no creo que sea el destino que te ha tocado…

-puesto que yo quería ir a una universidad.

-solo porque así podrías vivir con esa princesa de dulces—Marceline abrió mucho sus ojos, jamás le había dicho nada, no sabía que espiara tan bien su vida. Y sí, en algo tenía razón su papá, aunque nunca admitiría que sus ganas de ir a la universidad bajaron notoriamente cuando Bonnibel le comunico su partida—bien se me olvidaba mi segundo regalo, mira ten—Hunson busco en su bolso al lado del bulto y saco un hacha roja grande—está hacha es de la familia, nos recuerda de donde vinimos y lo que tenemos que hacer para donde vayamos. A todos los Abadeer les ha sido de utilidad.

-no creo que me sirva mucho a mi…-Marceline la tomo y sintió una extraña sensación, como si el hacha estaba destinada para algo, y ella sabía para qué. Después del pensamiento sonrió—sabes creo que ya se para que me será muy útil.

-solo no la pierdas ni vendas, realmente me enojaría contigo señorita—después saco una caja de madera.

-que… ¿me dirás que ahí debo meter el corazón de alguien? Jajaja.

-no, mira así están las cosas. No quiero que te quedes toda tu vida estancada con cosas a medio hacer, ya tuviste todo un año de vacaciones, asique las cosas son así. Te daré esta caja y deberás irte dentro de estas dos horas, si no te vas te llevara la policía por asesinato a este hombre—Hunson se agacha y rompe la bolsa revelando a un hombre de mediana edad. Marceline se tapa la nariz puesto que el olor era horrible—y comenzaras una vida nueva. Con o sin mí. Asique te pregunto de nuevo, ¿quieres unirte al negocio familiar?

Marceline había quedado con la boca abierta. Los regalos de su papá siempre son raros o son poco comunes. Hubo un año que le regalo desaparecer a su profesora de matemáticas. Otro que le dio clases de como abrir puertas y ocultar armas. Pero este era la guinda de la torta.

Marceline vio su reloj, ya no podía elegir si llevarse el hacha o el amplificador, pues los dos no los iba a poder. Al final eligió el hacha. Su mochila gigante con sus cosas básicas. Y en la otra mano a su perro. Fue directamente con su amiga Keila, donde iba a estar con Guy. Pero se detuvo en camino al metro al creer ver a Bonnibel. Vio a una chica en la cafetería igual a ella. Pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle.

no… quizás mi padre en algo tiene razón, debo continuar, debo seguir, no debo olvidar… pero si debo continuar con mi vida, no es que tengamos caminos diferentes, es porque queremos cosas diferentes…adiós Bonni…deséame suerte…

Cuando Marceline estaba sentada en el metro, abrió la caja de su padre, primero había una foto de ella y su madre junto con su padre. Que la saco y la coloco junto con una foto que tenia de ella y Bonnibel. Lo segundo fue un arma, pensó como podría deshacerse de ella, quizás Bongo sepa. Y lo último era una gran pero gran suma de dinero en efectivo. Cerró la caja después de esto, para que nadie más la viera. Pero con una sonrisa en su rostro vio a través de la venta y pensó que las cosas iban a mejorar porque una idea la había iluminado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y ya son el 3 de enero, feliz año nuevo igual! espero que disfrute la lectura xD**

Así fue, una idea la ilumino. Ya han pasado seis años y Marceline esté día cumplía 26 años. Estaba en el apogeo de su carrera. Era tan famosa que en China producían sus canciones hasta en juntas de trabajo, era tan popular que su bajo hacha fue copiado en una serie de monos animados, además de interpretar dos películas, que una le dio muchos premios en Europa, los más importantes. Donde iba en alguna parte del mundo, conocían su nombre.

Todo esto comenzó cuando Marceline renuncio a su trabajo y le coloco todo su tiempo a su carrera, se compró los mejores computadores, ocupando todos sus conocimientos y talentos para colocarse dentro de las primeras bandas en vender sus álbumes por internet, lanzando a demás videos gratis por internet y utilizando todas las redes sociales para mantener a sus fans contentos. No paso más de un año que Marceline comenzó a tocar en grandes conciertos. Tenía club de fans oficiales, que desde sus inicios les proponía votaciones y juegos con grandes premios, como quien más conseguía "like" en las fotos, o cosas así, para que se ganaran entradas o para que conocieran a la banda en vivo, eso sí aumento sus fans a más no poder. También tuvo que abrir unas páginas para los fans de sus películas aunque solo desde el año pasado habían aumentado los fans, ya que aunque había hecho dos películas, la segunda fue la más famosa ya que tenía una escena de sexo lésbico con una bruja del bosque. Ella sabe muy bien, y como le dijo Keila "todos verán la película solo por esa escena, Marceline". Eso sí, que la prensa los atacaba a más no poder y ahora que había terminado una gira y comenzaba otra se podía ver las consecuencias

[Y así podemos ver como la señorita Marceline y su banda sale del club nudista. ¿Será la señorita Abadeer una pervertida en cubierto? ¿No que era heterosexual?]

-¡tuvimos que buscar al estúpido de Bongo y Guy! ¡Por el amor a Glob!—Marceline le gritaba al televisor. De vuelta de su último concierto tenía que arreglar las cosas para ir a la gira por Europa, mucho más larga, mejor paga y más fans, ya que después de las películas poseía tantos fans que algunos habían inventado clubes, tragos, hasta adaptaciones a su nombre. Pero eso no es lo que la tenía de mal humor, el comienzo de la gira iniciaría en Alemania.

[Quizás los besos y otras cosas que vimos en su última película eran de verdad.]

-bueno ahí te estas acercando un poco—continuaba hablando sola mientras arreglaba su última maleta y las colocaba fuera de su casa. Su casa era como siempre, acogedora, quizás lo suficiente para tener lo mínimo de una persona. Pero con un estudio en la parte de atrás. Pero todo lo demás la hacía ver como una casa en la pradera, a Marceline nunca le interesó mucho los lujos ni cosas por el estilo. Lo único que sí era de última generación eran sus artefactos de tecnología. Pero eso ya era parte de su trabajo.

La casa apartada del mundo estaba casi metida en una cueva por los leves cerros que la rodeaban, así los paparazi se les hacía muy complicada vigilarla.

[Esperemos que en la gira a Europa no haga de sus travesuras con alguna Alemana, aunque nos encantaría saber si Marceline Abadeer tiene una ex pareja ahí, puesto que de casi todos los países que han visitado en ese continente, nunca Alemania ha sido uno oficial]

Marceline se sentó en su sillón y apago la tv.

uffff, creo que no debí darle la razón a Keila, lo bueno que Finn estará conmigo

Y justo al invocar su nombre el héroe rubio aparece por la puerta. Hace menos de un año se conocían y hasta ahora era su único amigo que no tenía que ver con la banda. Quizás también Jake, pero entre bromas y el temor que le tenía a Marceline, no se juntaban tan seguido.

-hey, y Jake ¿dónde está?

-esta con arcoíris, los bebes ya van a nacer… ¿y nos vamos en tu avión privado?

-por supuesto… y bueno… ser papá de dos bebes debe ser una gran carga…

-son tres creo….o cuatro…

-tu si eres el mejor hermano del mundo…

Marceline mira por la ventanilla del avión. Pensaba que esto era una mala decisión, dentro de las peores. Había que admitir que nunca quiso quedarse mucho en Alemania, por más que miedo de encontrarse con Bonnibel era para evitar la curiosidad de buscarla, leer algo de ella o el simple hecho de que el destino (que siempre estaba de su parte para joderla) las volviera a unir, no ella, no dejaba cabida para que el destino caprichoso actuara. Pero desde que Bongo y Keila convencieron a la Banda, por un ejecutivo, que llegaba un nuevo promocionador con mucho, pero mucho dinero para ayudar, si hacía a Alemania el país de descanso y principal en su gira, Marceline no pudo negarse, más aun, cuando la única que sabía alemán en el grupo era ella.

uff, creo que me maldigo por esas clases, estúpidas ideas de joven, como saber un estúpido idioma me iba a mantener cerca de una persona que no me volvió a llamar, bueno la juventud y la estupidez ya pasaron, ahora soy una rockera que va a disfrutar

-¿Marceline?—Finn saco a la vampira de sus pensamientos- te puedo hacer una pregunta sobre….algo

-¿romántico?

-¿cómo lo supiste?

-soy la reina de los vampiros, no me subestimes pequeño.

Así es, ya es la Reina de los Vampiros. Finn siempre le impresiono y lo encontraba genial que fuera ella la reina de los vampiros. Claro, para un joven que con solo 19 años era espía actualmente para un grupo secreto que según él, combatían contra el mal del mundo, sus ideas eran dirigidas a grandes sueños, que tenía que ver con lo heroico y cosas así.

-bueno, como ya sabes me gusta, me atrae solamente, esta chica, mi jefa…

-me repites, ¿cuántos años tiene?

-24…en fin creo que yo no le gusto, y mis compañeros me dicen que su vida privada es más privada que su trabajo en campo…y eso quiere decir que es como ultra mega privada…

-porque no haces algo….como escríbele una canción. Aunque por lo que me has hablado parece ser una lunática, adicta al trabajo, que solo te manipula, extraña porque parece una princesa dulce….sabes…

-¿Qué?

-que quizás le guste lo rudo. Quizás debas portarte como ese chico solitario, rudo, y que tiene a todas las nenas atrás suyo…

-creo…que ese no es mi estilo, pero cuando lleguemos ella me ira a buscar al aeropuerto y después podríamos dejarte en tu hotel.

-no sé, no me gustaría interrumpir…

Quizás si Marceline le hubiera dado más vueltas al asunto y hubiera conectado los cables de esta persona, que en solo una hora iba a darse cuenta que el destino siempre ha estado a favor de ella, para jodercela claro está.

-sabes creo que cuando llegue al hotel, pediré un trago de fresas.

-a bueno, ven caminemos por acá, debería estar por acá…—

Caminaron a fueras del aeropuerto, donde Marceline pudo ver a lo lejos un mini cooper, rosa, donde una muchacha estaba apoyada en una de las puertas con lentes de sol, con los brazos cruzados, miraba al horizonte.

por la misma madre de… hija de la….puta la…harggggggg pensó Marceline, quien iba caminando al lado del chico, quien iba muy emocionado a encontrarse con su jefa.

-Hola bubblegum, gracias por venir a buscarnos—dijo el emocionado muchacho, quien estaba muy feliz para notar las fulminantes miradas que pasaban a su alrededor.

El primer encuentro después de años siempre es complicado, Marceline había evitado justamente esto, pero ahora estaba jodida, debía actuar como ella misma, es decir como una rockera.

-hey Bonni, tanto tiempo, creo que sigues igual, claro un poco más estirada, pero igual.

-veo que tú tampoco has cambiado mucho Mar. Bueno suban sus cosas y vámonos.

-o lo siento, el "Mar" es un privilegio que solo se los concedo a mis amigos…y no creo que mis cosas más las cosas de Finn caigan en ese auto, no somos payasos Bonni.

-¿ustedes ya se conocen?…pero Mar, no te vayas—el chico estaba extrañado por la forma tan repentina de comportarse de su amiga.

-no te preocupes Finn después nos vemos en el ensayo. Adiós Bonni—mientras Marceline da la vuelta y levanta un brazo despidiéndose, Bonnibel no dijo nada, y el muchacho miraba confundido.

Después en el Coche de Bonnibel, el rubio muchacho tuvo que preguntar.

-asique ustedes se conocían, ¿Cuándo eran más pequeñas?

-así es, cuando pequeñas, pero después cuando ya éramos adolecentes, yo me fui…y las cosas se volvieron complicadas y cortamos toda relación. ¿Después, a qué hora iras a su ensayo?

-a las 8 o 9, en realidad abra como una pequeña fiesta después—se calló un breve momento mientras estaban detenidos en una luz roja-sabes, aunque el papá de Marceline es un mafioso muy conocido, marci no es así, ella, pues ella es cool.

-lo sé. Cambiando de tema, has notado que nos han seguido pero no han hecho nada—Bonni ve hacia atrás por uno de sus espejos.

-probablemente mientras este yo no harán nada.

-sabes, iré contigo al ensayo…

-pero aunque no habrá tanta gente es…peligroso…

Cuando Marceline estaba tocando sobre el escenario, era una de las sensaciones más geniales de la vida, era algo a que era adicta. Era en el único lugar donde era ella misma. Y es por eso que lo amaba, estaba enamorada de tocar y cantar. Expresar sus emociones por sonidos que riman, tocar las cuerdas de su bajo, y que gente la escuche y que se sientas igualmente emocionados, eso es a lo que era adicta.

-sabes realmente pareces un vampiro con esas cicatrices—la voz de Bonnibel resonó en los oídos de Marceline, está no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le provocara tantas emociones, era ciertamente, emocionalmente agotador.

-bueno no por nada soy la reina de los vampiros princesa… ¿qué hacen aquí?—miro a Finn y Bonnibel, quienes estaban al lado del escenario—¿hay un mostro que deben destruir?

-jajaja que graciosa Mar. Pues te venimos a ver chica karaoke, bueno sobre todo yo vine a la fiesta….¿no era ahora?- declaro alegremente Finn.

-es en una sala al fondo, estos escenarios son gigantes, podría tocar a todo volumen y en esas cosas no se escucha nada…

-bueno no por nada estas en Alemania Marceline—Bonnibel dijo en un tono seco y que dejo a todos callados.

Los de la banda se arreglaron y se fueron a la fiesta, menos Marceline quien realmente no le apetecía estar en una fiesta con Bonnibel y Finn, quizás más que celos, era la idea de que debía aparentar estar feliz a su lado. Pero tuvo que ir igual después de que Keila le grito y le recordó que era la única que sabía alemán, y que obviamente debían hacer un video a los fans y presentarse a las personas que habían sido invitados a la fiesta, así conocer la persona que les había aportado tanto dinero.

En la fiesta, Marceline tocaba su bajo una canción poco conocida por todos, realmente estaba cabreada por la presencia de Bonnibel, odiaba que su cuerpo la traicionara y mantuviera mirando a la chica que hablaba con un integrante de la banda, odiaba sus pensamientos y deseos, de preguntarle tantas cosas, odiaba enojarse por los demás, odiaba los odios que recorrían actualmente su cuerpo. Se paró abruptamente y fue a la salida de emergencias, solo con su hacha y una chaqueta.

A fuera estaba frio pero refrescante, salió al estacionamiento y podía ver algunos autos, más allá algunos edificios. Suspiro fuertemente, y golpeo la puerta. Se tomó la cara con ambas manos y grito con todo lo que su voz alcanzaba.

-¿POR QUE A MI?- unas aves se espantaron como una puerta se abrió atrás de ella.

-sabes quizás hay personas que tratan de dormir— la chica rosa le hablo mientras sacaba un cigarro.

-no deberías fumar…-Marceline por un momento se le coloco la cara roja por la vergüenza, pero inmediatamente se recompuso, se colocó su chaqueta y esperaba, ¿esperaba? ¿Qué esperaba? Estos pensamientos la alteraron más.

-bueno como una ex amiga me cuidas, eso es raro viniendo de ti—Bonnibel le sonrió- Marceline solo abrió la boca, le vinieron tantas emociones tan abruptamente que lo único que logro hacer fue mirarla.

-sabes, tu….como sabes…me voy—se afirmó el hacha a su espalda y se iba, pero la chica rosa la agarro fuertemente del brazo.

-tenemos que conversar Marceline…-por primera vez, desde hace muchos años, Marceline pudo ver una mirada sincera, como cuando eran niñas.

-creo que si…pero no aquí, vamos a tomar un café o algo…

-conozco algo cerca, vamos en mi auto.

Una cafetería pequeña, abierta a las tres de la mañana, eran cosas que Marceline siempre agradeció y disfruto, era como después de un mal día, esos lugares la animaran y satisficieran, para que después se pudiera dormir tranquila.

Cuando Marceline vio el menú, pensó en la primera vez que había conocido una cafetería a esas horas y fue con Bonnibel, como muchas otras cosas que conoció en horarios donde nadie las viera o reconociera. Mientras estaba concentrada mirando el menú Bonnibel pidió por las dos.

-tarta de fresas y café negro ¿cierto?

-lo hubiera pedido yo, realmente no me apetecía fresas hoy—mintió.

-perdón, solo quería recordar viejos tiempos.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, eterno para Marceline, pero Bonnibel miraba a fuera y después saco su celular, donde se mantuvo concentrada. Mientras que Marceline solo miraba a la señora que les sirvió sus pedidos, como le daba una sonrisa y se iba caminando.

-bueno que querías hablar princesa, dispara—le dio un sorbo a su café negro.

-después de todo te volviste una rockera famosa, no me sorprende—Bonnibel dejaba el celular sobre la mesa y tomaba su café.

-¿y tú? ¿qué paso con la princesa hija de papi?

-sigues enojada ¿no?

\- yo…-Bonnibel la miro con cara de culpa, pero la rabia que invadió a Marceline no bajaba.

-dispáralo…

-me dejaste plantada en un maldito paradero, no respondiste ningún medio de comunicación, después de todo ese maldito tiempo, tú simplemente me desechaste como cualquier lacra, nunca fui tan dulce, ni perfecta para ti, ¿no es así Bonnibel?

-las cosas en mi vida se complicaron al extremo de que tuve que dejar de hablar con todo mi mundo social, como siempre la señorita Abedder solo piensa en sí misma y crea el gran drama de todo….—levanta los brazos como si quisiera agrandar su respuesta.

-o claro, ¿yo soy la egoísta? Después que te repetí mil veces que termináramos, porque nuestra relación cada vez se degradaba más y más, ¡así yo soy la egoísta!

-¡Sí! Siempre fue, "oh Bonni, porque debes estudiar, mira que me dejas sola, tú siempre me dejas sola" "porque nunca piensas en mis necesidades" "Bonnibel porque no te quedas a dormir toda la noche conmigo, nunca piensas en mi"—dejo de imitar la voz de Marceline- si Papá esa noche no nos hubiera descubierto, todo habría sido más fácil.

-a claro más fácil, "Marceline por favor, más respeto con tu lenguaje, ropa, actitudes, amistades, gestos y cuantas veces debo repetirte, no me dejes chupetones aunque me corra cuando me los hagas, pero tranquila te amo tal como eres"—imito gestos y voz de la princesa.

-"Bonnibel, no estudies, no duermas para que vengas a ver mis tocatas, no te vistas tan rosa, no hables con tantos gestos de princesa, no comas mis papas, no toques mi bajo, ha y claro no me gusta que le hables a tantos chicos, pero yo también te amo, tal cual eres"—igualmente imitando gestos y voz.

Por un instante el silencio gobernó, pero después las dos se colocaron a reír, fuertemente, ignorando a las personas que las quedaron mirando. Por un breve instante todo volvió a hacer como antes, café sobre la mesa, gente observando a las raras chicas, y ellas riendo como amigas y amantes que fueron.

El celular de Bonnibel sonó.

-Marceline vámonos ya.

-pero aun no termino mi café…-pero Bonnibel la agarro y se la llevo rápidamente al auto.

El regreso fue lento, o por lo menos Marceline lo percibió así, se quedó dormida hasta que alguien la tomo y la saco del auto, tirándola agresivamente a la pared.

Miro a un tipo de negro con la cara cubierta, pero en el momento que quedo media aturdida, miro como a Bonnibel la tenía contra el auto. Ella se paró, observando mejor la escena y eran dos sujetos, uno le golpeó fuertemente el estómago y cuando iba por el segundo golpe Marceline le pateo la cara y quedo como bulto en el suelo.

-¡hey tú! ¡Quédate quieta!—el sujeto tenía una pistola en la cabeza de Bonnibel—o ya verás cómo van a volar los sesos.

Marceline apretó fuertemente los puños, respiraba rápidamente, tenía los ojos clavados a los de Bonnibel, y como siempre se ahogaba en ellos, porque no vio como el otro sujeto le coloco un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que ni sintió cuando llego al suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

**me retrase un poquito pero bueno... gracias a los que me han comentado y los que siguen la historia. Bueno...descuri que no soy buena escribiendo escenas de Bang Bang y Piu Piu... asique...solo lea y disfrute!**

  
-Marceline despierta—Bonnibel le movía el hombro—vamos Marceline debes despertar ahora.

Despertó, mirando todo a su alrededor, era una habitación oscura húmeda, parecía una habitación de un edificio abandonado. Acertó.

-no sé muy bien donde estamos…por las vueltas que nos dieron—Bonnibel ve a Marceline con preocupación, una real- vamos estar bien Marceline, te lo prometo.

-¿esto es por mi o por ti?

-bueno siempre me sacas una sonrisa…sí Marceline es mi culpa…no puedo hablar mucho ahora, quizás están grabando, aunque este infeliz no tiene tanta tecnología—Bonnibel mira a una parte de la habitación y no nota la cara de poco entendimiento de Marceline. Claro está, ella realmente no sabía lo que ocurría—mira solo escucha esto con mucha atención, nos van a llevar a hablar con un sujeto, Marceline—le toma la cara—pase lo que pase no pierdas los estribos, por ningún motivo, porque eso será su juego ¿entendiste?—Marceline asiente lentamente. Bonnibel se sienta al lado de ella.

-sabes, si a los 8 años me hubieran dicho ¿te imaginas algún día que te rapten por culpa de tu amiga Bonnibel? Les hubiera dicho, ni en un millón de años…como cambia la gente…

Bonnibel mira con una cara de asesina a su acompañante.

-¿no me hablaras?

-cada cosa que digamos puede que nos…—pero no termino. Un sujeto con un arma, entro a la habitación, hablo en Alemán. Marceline seguida atrás de Bonnibel lo siguieron tres pisos más arriba. Entraron en una habitación lujosamente decorada de rojo.

-hola señoritas, por fin nos encontraos señorita Bubblegum.

-hola Ricardio…

Marceline estaba entre sorprendida y enojada, no solo con el sujeto que las había capturado, sino con la maldita tranquilidad de su amiga ¿Cuántas veces ya la habrán capturado? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila?

A las dos chicas las sentaron en sillas de aula escolar, una frente a la otra, fueron amarradas, y solo a Marceline le taparon la boca.

-bueno está vez te pudo asegurar que no escaparas, sobretodo porque esta vez realmente estamos alojados en un lugar…donde jamás—se acercó a Bonnibel y le roso suavemente la cara con su grande y roja mano. Marceline no pudo evitar desde el fondo de su ser encender un cólera que había olvidado. Lo cual el hombre noto y sonrió—te podrán encontrar cariño…

Bonnibel miraba con odio a ambos sujetos, pero sobre todo a Marceline, es tan rápido que la información le entre por un oído y salga por el otro.

-bueno mientras llega mi jefe, jugaremos un juego ¿Qué te parece Marceline?

-mmmmsnnsms grrrrsssss—Marceline trataba de habar pero solo resultaba entretenido para su torturador.

Fue a su escritorio, rojo pasión como casi todo en la habitación, de donde se podía ver que era una oficina, con cama incluida, pero poseía muchos televisores donde se podía observar las diferentes partes del edificio y su exterior. De su escritorio saco una jeringa que contenía un líquido celeste. Cuando Bonnibel la mira miro con horror a Marceline.

-Marceline no—pero no pudo terminar porque Ricardio le coloco la jeringa directamente al cuello de Marceline.

-si dices algo le colocare toda la dosis directamente a la vena…y sabes lo que va a ocurrir….—Bonnibel solo se mordió el labio inferior—asique Marceline mira, después que te coloque esta pequeña dosis, tendrás sueño, pero no tanto como para que el juego sea divertido. Asique cada vez que cierres los ojos, a esta dulce señorita—se colocó atrás de Bonnibel—le quitare una prenda. Te doy mi palabra que seguiré las reglas del juego. Asique trata de no cerrar los ojos.

Ricardio le coloco en el brazo derecho un poco y Marceline sintió como todo se apagaba de apoco, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Había un reloj atrás donde Marceline se concentró. Ricardio estaba dando un monologo sobre algo, pero no podía saber qué. El reloj indicaba ya las 4:25 de la tarde, cerro brevemente los ojos, y los abrió bruscamente, y Ricardio ya le había quitado (cortado) la polera de Bonnibel, dejando notar su ropa interior rosa, miro el reloj y ya eran 4:27, dos minutos en un instante. Suspiro furiosamente y noto que la silla por su mano derecha tenía un tornillo salido. Dolor el dolor la mantendría despierta.

-ha resistido muy bien tu amiga querida ya han pasado diez minutos y no se ha ido al mundo de nunca jamás, la pócima la bella durmiente tiene un efecto…aniquilador por lo general.

-ella no es cualquiera estúpido…—Contesto fríamente-¿y cuando llegara tu jefe Ricardo? Eso sí es algo que me intriga.

-relájate querida—Marceline había cerrado los ojos nuevamente—Ricardo con su cuchillo de mano, fue directamente al medio de los sostenes rosados de Bonnibel y los corto—tenemos mucho tiempo para divertirnos…

-Noooooo—se escuchó claramente de Marceline quien por la irá se había levantado con la silla. Ricardio rápidamente le golpeo la cara.

-vamos querida—la levanto nuevamente—sigue las reglas…cerraste los ojos quito una prenda—mientras hablaba Marceline vio la horrible cara del sujeto—debes jugar limpio o sino no sería divertido.

Marceline había perdido el tornillo y se maldecía, pero cuando levanto la mirada nuevamente vio como a Ricardio le llego un golpe por detrás y cayó al suelo, siguiente acto vio como Bonnibel le golpeaba consecutivamente. Fue seguramente la cosa que le había inyectado porque sentía que todo estaba en su imaginación y estaba tan drogada que ni siquiera lo podía disfrutar ¿se había quedado dormida?

Pero esa idea se esfumo cuando Bonnibel le dio una cachetada después de desamarrarla, se la llevó al baño y le empapo la cara, pero esto solo despertó muy poco a Marceline.

-Marceline debes despertar—Bonnibel la sacudió bruscamente—con mil demonios Abadeer ¡despierta!

Marceline por los efectos de la droga quizás, le tomo la cintura a Bonnibel que actualmente no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba, estaba notablemente enojada, se le veía lo favorable de su ser o por lo menos eso era lo único que estaba pensando.

Bonnibel se calló cuando sintió que Marceline la acerco, fue en ese momento que recordó que no llevaba nada, trato de taparse pero Marceline le beso abruptamente. Bonnibel ni por ningún momento dudo en responder el beso que había esperado desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero todo la llevo al mundo real cuando Marceline le mordió el labio y sintió una calidez extraña en la cintura. Se apartó un poco y vio la mano de Marceline sangrando. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. El sangrado no era leve y ellas debían salir de ahí.

-salgamos ahora de aquí.

Bonnibel se colocó la chaqueta de Marceline, vendo con lo que quedo de su blusa a la muchacha, tomo el arma de Ricardio, miro la hora, frunció el ceño, le dio otra cachetada a Marceline y salieron de ahí. Aunque fue bastante difícil ya que la drogada Marceline no ayudaba y realmente el edificio estaba abandonado.

-guardias… ¿Dónde están los guardias?—miro a Marceline y se había quedado atrás apoyada a una pared—Maldición…espero que Finn llegue luego.

Pero cuando bajaron al segundo piso vio donde estaban los guardias, y aunque no eran hartos eran los bastantes para preocuparse, entonces comenzó el fuego. Dejo en una esquina a la drogada Marceline y comenzó a disparar.

wwooo, Bonnibel se ve muy sexy, es como una espía sexy….o ese imbécil le va a pegar

La drogada mujer se levantó. Tomo un palo que estaba cerca y golpeo lo más fuerte y rápido que pudo al sujeto. Justo en ese momento Bonnibel le tira el brazo para que pudieran continuar. Corrieron hasta que llegaron a un ascensor y se metieron adentro para cubrirse.

-Marceline….debes aguantar—Bonnibel ve la mano mal vendada de Marceline, ya ni puede verle a los ojos.

-sabes… aunque casi nunca cumples tus promesas conmigo…sí creo que saldremos vivas.

Comenzaron a disparar y Bonnibel abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo a la mujer de cabellera negra. Un hombre encapuchado la tomo y le coloco un arma en la cabeza.

-¡No!—grito la muchacha rosa, mientras que otro hombre también sujeta a Marceline.

Pero en ese momento un niño rubio llega del cielo, le apunta al sujeto con un arma y Marceline, francamente quedo sorprendida y feliz, el sueño se le había ido por un momento.

-¡hey suéltala ahora!—grita Finn.

-antes que dispares la rosa se muere junto con su amigita.

-no en mi turno—aparece Jake atrás apuntando con otra arma.

Marceline golpea al sujeto y Bonnibel igual. Finn y jake se encargan de los tipos y Bonnibel toma a Marceline. Se van apresuradamente.

-vamos princesa te ayudare—le ayuda con Marceline- a la camioneta ahora.

-gracias chicos realmente pensé que no la contaba…

Finn conducía y Jake ayudaba a Marceline colocándole una buena venda. Marceline estaba en un mundo y otro.

Bonnibel le toma la cabeza y la coloca sobre sus piernas. Jake se va con Finn adelante porque los estaban persiguiendo. Marceline entre el ruido de balas y los gritos, solo escucho una voz.

-Marceline duerme, todo estará bien—y le besa suavemente en la frente. Para Marceline fue el límite de todo su esfuerzo y se dejó llevar.

-sabes la memoria posee tres grandes vertientes…o sea se divide en tres, la que solo dura unos segundos…la que dura unos minutos a horas y la que dura permanentemente—dijo torpemente una Marceline adolecente, desnuda en una cama oscura, en una habitación que solía ser su cuarto, donde las luces amarillas que la alumbraban parecían dar un aire lúgubre—y esto, acaba de pasar a mi memoria permanente Bonni.

Así es, estaba una Bonnibel desnuda a su lado, observando el techo, dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras abrazaba el estómago de Marceline.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?—Marceline se movió los hombros—a veces hay momentos en que aunque no queramos que se queden en nuestra memoria permanente se quedan y otros que sí queremos van perdiendo detalles, probablemente mi primera vez, aquí junto a ti será un recuerdo que me pesara en una noche futura…y quizás… no sé, si será bueno o malo…

-o vamos princesa no te deprimas…somos muy jóvenes para eso aun…ya llegara el momento cuando tengas muchos hijos y arrugas donde pensaras "woo que estaba buena esa tía"—Bonnibel comienza una guerra de cosquillas.

-prométeme algo Mar, no me olvides quieres…pase lo que pase, haga lo que tenga que hacer…no me olvides…ódiame...pero que nunca olvides como te sientes en este momento conmigo…

-yo…yo te lo prometo Bonni…

Aunque esta la beso, no sintió los labios, ni el calor, ni que sí ese momento fue un recuerdo o simplemente un sueño muy real.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación muy lujosa, era grande con muebles de fina madera, espejos, algunas fotos, pero con demasiado crema y rosado para su estilo, estaba vestida solo con una bata, miro al ventanal y ya era de noche. Le dolía la cabeza, pero no era nada comparado con la mano.

!Maldita sea! no puede ser…el concierto….seria en unas horas…¿o no? Mierda, MIERDA

Volvió a observar mejor la habitación era tan crema, tan rosa, tan de castillo de nobles, quizás era la habitación más lujosa en la que había estado.

esto es tan de Bonnibel…

Y como siempre con solo la llamada del pensamiento Bonnibel entro a la habitación.

-antes que digas algo son las cuatro de la mañana, y solo has dormido unas horas, lo que te inyectaron fue solo eso, y…-fue interrumpida

-me he jodido la maldita mano para el concierto de abertura Bonnibel, ¡maldita sea!

-¡no seas exagerada Marceline! No puedes tocar el bajo pero puedes cantar además la doctora dijo que te vas a recuperar luego, demonios Marceline… cambiamos el concierto, asique solo debes descansar…-se acercó a la cama más rápido de lo que se esperaba.

-¿cambiarlo?...Bonnibel— a Marceline se le calló la teja, que no había pensado o no había necesidad de conectar antes—el donador de mucho dinero que vive en Alemania… ¿eres tú?—la chica solo asiente-tienes que explicarme muchas cosas—se toma la cara con las manos y las recorre por su cabellera negra—siempre igual princesa, siempre piensas que soy una estúpida…

-eso no es verdad Marceline

-¿no?...eres el maldito que exigió que está mierda de país fuera el lugar primordial y nadie me lo dijo ¡nadie! Y después donde me lo pudiste decírmelo fuimos secuestradas, gracias a eso ¡mi maldita mano no podrá tocar!

-¡yo no te dije que te hicieras mierda la mano!

-¡a bueno no iba a permitir que ese mal parido te quitara toda la ropa!

-¡te dije que debías controlarte, ese era el plan de él, ese era su juego!

-maldita sea siempre es lo mismo contigo, como quieres que me controle…—mira furiosamente al balcón, porque realmente Marceline solo quería tirar algo muy legos e irse muy legos.

El silencio gobernó, por unos momentos. Marceline trataba de recordar todo pero le costaba.

-¿Por qué no puedo recordar todo?—miro muy confundido a Bonnibel quien solo resoplo.

-la droga de la Bella durmiente te hace olvidar hasta unos diez minutos desde te la inyectaron, pero te inyecto muy poco quizás solo necesites concentrarte—Bonnibel mira la cara de "pocas amigas" y continuo la explicación—después que te la inyectan te vas al "mundo de nunca jamás" es decir que posees un sueño placentero que tu subconsciente desea con fervor—Marceline miro hacia el balcón nuevamente al recordar el sueño. Si era un recuerdo, que su subconsciente necesitaba con demasía—pero si colocas más de una cantidad adecuada, te mata…es muy peligrosa, como todas sus hermanas…

-el beso—Bonnibel levanto las cejas, no pensó que Marceline olvidaría su beso, ya que podía leerla como un libro abierto, era obvio que recién lo recordó—Bonnibel lo siento por…ese beso que te di, yo estaba…

-¿drogada?—Bonnibel apretó fuertemente los puños.

-si…bueno…todo fue…tan raro…-Marceline no había notado pero Bonnibel estaba enojada pero dolida—creo que…

Bonnibel se acerca pesadamente mirando con rabia. Las dos se miraron un momento hasta que Bonnibel abre la boca, suspira furiosamente.

-Marceline, lo siento por lo que paso…y por lo que haré ahora…

La beso, el beso le dolía a Marceline, los múltiples golpes que recibió ahora tenían sus represarías. Pero por Glob, en la forma en que Bonnibel se la estaba devorando, valía el precio.

Bonnibel no espero a montarse sobre Marceline, quien gimió de dolor, pero no opuso resistencia, las manos de Bonnibel comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Marceline quien vestida tan solo con una bata no fue difícil de desnudar. Bonnibel después de mirar por un momento el cuerpo crecido de Marceline lo comenzó a besar con un poco de rudeza, o tal vez lo normal, pero su receptora le ardía todo.

-Bonni…espera…aahhh—trato de detener con la mano buena a la pelirrosa, sin mayor éxito, puesto que Bonnibel le comenzó a morder un pezón—¡ya Bonni para!

-Marceline asique interprete mal, es que yo—fue interrumpida por un dedo cerrándole los labios.

-no, es que en realidad me duele ¿podríamos tan solo acostarnos y abrazarnos?

Ya abrazadas Bonnibel da un largo suspiro.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian…-declaro Bonnibel acariciando el pelo de Marceline-eres tan buena persona Marceline….siempre lo has sido. Hay sabes te tengo algunas preguntas…

-vamos princesa dispara—respondió Marceline cómodamente en los brazos de la pelirosa.

-desde que nos separamos que ha pasado en tu vida y no me refiero a lo de la música.

-hmmm sin decir música me quedo sin mucho que contar puesto que mi vida gira alrededor de ella—hubo un silencio hasta que Marceline resoplo—después de ti solo ha habido una persona más…

-el tal llamado, como era…

-Ash…

-¿porque él fue diferente Mar? Es decir, parece que era un idiota, hasta Finn me lo dijo, y cito "el ex de Marceline es un idiota bueno para nada".

-Uno después se vuelve un trofeo….sabes, es difícil, él en su momento era fresco, era cool. Era la persona que me gustaba sentarme ver tv y nada más. Reír y pasar el rato. Pero después se volvió aburrido y egoísta…ocupo un objeto mío muy preciado para venderlo a una fans loca que tengo.

-sabes yo tuve un acosador, su nombre era Braco, el pobre…

-¿no debes salir muy a menudo o si princesa?

-no lo hago, pero eso no quiere decir que me divierta de vez en cuando- Le levanta las cejas- realmente él fue un estorbo de principio a fin, pero llegue a amarlo, cuando él ya se había ido claro…

-eso es muy normal en ti— Marceline miro fijamente a Bonnibel-¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?

-no lo sé, pero sí sé que ahora te daré tus remedios, te provocarán sueño pero te recuperarás de los moretones, por lo menos…

Paso un día entero y Bonnibel le provocaba una gran curiosidad la curación tan rápida de Marceline. Aunque mientras que revisaba las costillas Marceline ya estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-asique…¿Cuándo toco?—Marceline no podía dejar de ver la blusa tan escotada de Bonnibel realmente no estaba muy concentrada en el diagnóstico.

-bueno aún no hay fecha fija pero como te recuperas será más pronto de lo que planee, ¿estás bien? Hmmm quizás se te subió la fiebre…

-no princesa, necesito otra cosa y ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey nos encontramos de nuevo, aunque estoy de vacaciones hay que trabajar igual y otras cosas como fiestas crs vida social crs, así que me atraso pero tengan seguro que volveré muajaja, saludos nuevamente a los que les ha gustado la historia y bueno disfrute lea lentamente para que no se le haga corto...y espero volver pronto, chaolin!**

  
Despertar en los brazos que al comienzo del todo el viaje de tantas aventuras habías evitado a toda costa, era de esas cosas que te demuestran que el destino es impredecible, a veces escuchas zumbar en tus oídos lo que tus padres decían "te lo dije…" en este caso Marceline miraba el techo tan crema, mientras escuchaba la respiración de la otra persona, ¿era tan extraño estar en esa situación?

"de todas las personas que han estado en mi mundo, debo terminar aquí…acostada a la única persona que realmente no quería volver a ver, pero…"

Ahí yace la pregunta que va a definir toda su historia hasta ahora ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo? Ya no jugaban como adolecentes ni eran exactamente dos personas con vidas para llegar a casarse asique brota el "que sucederá", ella tiene ese presentimiento que la princesa sabe, esa criatura de pezones suaves y delicados, esa criatura que tenía al frente, que con un dedo podía sentir el latir de su corazón, que descansaba la cabeza en su pecho y se sentía extraordinariamente bien, puesto que son esos olores, los de su cabello, sudor y el algo más, que te tiene en emboba y te subes al bus de nunca jamás donde la caída es dura y en picada.

-Bonniel…Bonni despierta—con cara de pocas amigas Bonnibel despertó, tenía aspecto cansada, pero aun así no dejaba de darle una verdadera sonrisa a su compañera.

-¿me estabas viendo dormir Mar?—

-solo lo que necesitó para inspirarme princesa—

-bueno yo tengo ganas de inspirarme también—declaro Bonnibel subiéndose sobre la cadera de Marceline—pero esta vez me toca a mí tocar- se abalanza para besar y no se detiene hasta que llega al cuello y despierta la respiración de Marceline. Pero el celular detuvo a las dos mujeres.

-si, si Finn estoy con ella, si está bien, voy en un momento—responde Bonnibel que había puesto su cara seria automáticamente.

-puff, ya te vas...—se miraron por unos momentos y Bonnibel la beso, lo exitantes de los besos es lo que las manos hacen para agregar.

Bonnibel se acostó encima de Marceline sin dejar de besarla y fue lentamente bajando, hacia sus pezones ya endurecidos que la esperaban para sacar quejidos de su dueña, comenzó con el derecho, mientras que con una mano le quitaba la última prenda a Marceline. Continuo con el pecho derecho mientras que la respiración aumentaba, la habitación había subido su temperatura. Bonnibel baja lentamente su mano a la entrepierna de Marceline y se ríe por lo mojada que ya estaba, Marceline le levanta la cadera en señal que se apurara.

-hmmm eres una niña impaciente, solo he mordisqueado un poco—bajo besándole el estómago—quizás me concentre en otros lugares—comienza a besarle una pierna ignorando lo que Marceline más deseaba.

-tu crueldad no tiene límites princesa…ah...pero yo tengo un haz bajo la manga—beso a la princesa fuertemente presionándole los pechos.

-Mar…vamos…me toca—

-pero tú no haces nada—Marceline vuelve a acostar levantando las caderas.

La princesa al notar la indirecta comienzo por besar suavemente el monte de venus de su amiga, pasando la lengua delicadamente, Marceline no espera dos beses y con sus manos hunde la cabeza de Bonnibel entre sus piernas, esta comienza a besar y chupar, hasta que llega al punto más excitante y lo comienza a chupar furiosamente. Marceline estaba gimiendo fuertemente, y la princesa agrega sus dedos para aumentar el sonido de los gemidos. La lengua pequeña pero rápida de la princesa deja sin descanso a Marceline que prontamente llega al orgasmo.

-has mejorado princesa…-queda un momento quieta sintiendo la sensibilidad de su cuerpo.

-realmente tu eres la que se vino rápido—se levanta pero la detiene una mano—o vamos Marceline debo irme y tú debes dar una conferencia o algo asa por tu concierto, deja bañarme vestirme y te explicare mejor.

Marceline estaba preparándose para ver a su banda y contarle a Keila que había caído más rápido en la trampa que una polilla a la luz. Algo no iba bien y ella lo sabía, no era el simple hecho que era Bonnibel, sino algo más, podía oler como Bonnibel le ocultaba secretos, eso fue siempre su súper poder especial.

Cuando la banda entro a la habitación del hotel de Marceline la abrazaron y le pidieron información aunque no hubo mucho que pudieran escuchar, Keila ignoro completamente las miradas de perro culpable de Marceline, quizás una culpa también la invadía a ella, y continuaron con el plan de tocar en dos días pero Marceline solo cantaría.

-entonces…¿Cómo lo anunciamos?—pregunto Bongo

-anunciamos en nuestro sitios y hagamos una agravación para que los fans vean que estoy bien y no crean las noticias de que perdí mi mano—todos se rieron un poco—pero que las fechas de los otros conciertos queden iguales…

-hablando de eso tu amigo Finn nos dijo que por cuestión de seguridad nacional todas las fechas quedaron canceladas…

-¡que!

-si y que desde ahora iban estar unos guardias con nosotros—continuo Keila ignorando a Marceline—y que no te pueden dejar sola, a y se me olvidaba..tu papá hablo con nosotros.

-ni siquiera quiero saber que les dijo…

Así dos días pasaron volando la mano de Marceline seguía mal, pero todo lo demás de su cuerpo estaba bien, quizás su mente no tan bien, pero era algo normal en ella.

El concierto estuvo algo apresurado y no pudieron dar una fiesta al final, en las noticias estallaban las críticas y aparecieron los rumores de que Marceline realmente odiaba a Alemania. Marceline ni siquiera quiso contestar las preguntas de sus fans si eso era cierto ni las preguntas de otros medios, ella solo quería viajar a Francia y continuar con su carrera lo más normal posible. No odiaba a Alemania, pero no era su lugar favorito en todas las tierras que Glob le brindaba.

-hotel francés huele más aromático que en cualquier otra parte del mundo…-Bonnibel miraba por el gran ventanal y Marceline la observaba con extrañeza cuando entro a su habitación "para uno"—te estamos vigilando recuerdas

-entonces cuando hago del dos…¿saben que tan duro son?

-hay que asco Marceline, siempre tan…olvídalo—Marceline va a bar a servirse su trago rojo—hemos encontrado bastantes pistas que nos anuncian que te siguen Mar.

-hmmm sé que ignoraras y vas evadir esta pregunta olímpicamente pero ¿Por qué razón me buscarían a mí? Puesto que la agente súper especial eres tú no yo, yo solo soy la hija de un mafioso pero si fuera por papá él me había contactado…

-¿Cómo lo hizo el otro día Mar?

Las dos se miraron un momento quizas mas largo de lo normal, Marceline se acerso a Bonnibel y la beso, la tomo en brazos y se fueron a la habitación apresuradamente.

Después que las pasiones se consumaran Marceline volvió a abrir la conversación.

-cómo pudiste evadir mi pregunta olímpicamente te responderé la tuya princesa, mi padre lo único que dijo fue pronto nos veríamos

-¿nada más?—Marceline negó con la cabeza—siempre un hombre de pocas palabras…

Marceline divagó un rato y volvió cuando eran pequeñas y el padre de Marceline daba miedo hasta al sujeto más rudo y los dejaba sin sus almas. Bonnibel con su inteligencia superior o la costumbre, adivino que pensaba Marceline.

-No creo que tú y yo nos conociéramos por solo casualidad Marceline….¿la hija del jefe de policía y la hija de la mafia?...¿qué fue de ti antes que nos conociéramos?

-estaba con Simón…y no sé…siempre lo encontré paradójico y quizás algo que planeo mi papá… ¿pero el tuyo? Digamos la firme, nunca pensé que fuera un dulce agrio, como para andar en tan malos pasos…

-papá siempre estuvo en esos pasos, ¿te acuerdas de cuando quería ser como él?—Marceline asiente- bueno hubo un día que todo se revelo, él más de ser un "gobernante" sabio, era un "dictador" corrupto con todas las letras, quizás más que tu padre…

-él tenía razón…- Bonnibel la abraza, las sabanas con sus aromas y las luces de la noche entrando sabían a un aire de nostalgia—sabes…mi Papá me contó la historia de cómo conoció a mi Mamá…

-lo sé…-Marceline se sienta bruscamente—lo cierto es que, nunca te deje de vigilar Marceline, pero ese día…-Bonnibel se estira en la cama y se coloca su brazo sobre sus ojos. Decir cosas tan serias después de haber gozado de tantas sensaciones, es agotador—el hombre que llevo tu papá a tu departamento era un policía, uno muy corrupto, entonces se tuvo que vigilar tu conversación…

-eras…tú… ¿verdad?

Bonnibel se ríe fuertemente- nunca cambiaras Mar, te acabo de contar algo que quizás… todos los demás me interrogarían y seguirían averiguando sobre su pasado o sobre lo que paso después con tu papá y el policía. Pero tú preguntas si era yo en esa cafetería…-se quedaron un momento en silencio—son esas cosas que me han tenido enamorada de ti…sabes…-Marceline se volvió a acostar, y hubo otro momento de silencio, la chica pálida recordaba ese momento, donde comprendió que su destino era tan diferente, que el aquel de la chica que ahora está a su lado—lo entendí, entendí porque te fuiste, porque elegiste seguir tu propio camino, legos de decisiones tales como el de elegir el control de las vidas de las personas, sacrificar unos por otros, por…bueno, por todo lo que tu padre te ofreció.

Marceline bostezo, realmente el sueño se la llevaba legos de la voz de Bonnibel, y ella se acomoda para que poco a poco Morfeo se las llevara.

-y para responder tu pregunta—Bonnibel también bostezo—es confidencial la información de que porque te vigilamos 24x12 Marceline, deberías saberlo…

Marceline tardo un momento más en dormir al de su compañera, quizás tenía razón hay un mal olor rondándola.


	6. Chapter 6

**por fin he vuelto, sorry por la demora (otra vez) pero para que siguen la historia les digo que sere más constante desde hoy xD bueno disfrute la lectura...**

La mañana se asomaba y la muchacha de pelo rosa se levantó, se sirvió un café y fue directamente a su estudio a trabajar. Marceline por otra parte se encontró mirando al techo y procesando todo lo que había pasado en estos días.

me lo busque…así es, yo me lo busque…pude haber rechazado su café, o el sexo…o…diablos, me lo busque

Mientras que la rockera se resignó, se levantó, se preparó algo de comer, y fue directamente con Bonnibel.

Está se encontraba en una oscura habitación con computadores, planos, tubos de ensayo. Estaba concentrada viendo unas pantallas gigantes donde se asomaban formulas. Era como su laboratorio soñado ese que fantaseaba de pequeña, pero nivel Glob de desordenado y sucio.

-woooo…-Marceline ve que Bonnibel solo la mira de reojo y después vuelve a su trabajo—creo que esto refleja tu personalidad….desorden cosas ñoñas, más cosas ñoñas y rosadas—Bonnibel suspiro fuertemente—creo que si no me has echado es porque me vas a contar algo

-la verdad creo que—pero fue interrumpida por una figura que acababa de entrar.

-¿ella está aquí?

-así es ¿Marceline podrías esperarme en la habitación?—la miro fríamente y el hombre que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con pelo rojo y blanco, estaba igualmente con cara seria.

-bueno… ¿mentita no?—el señor solo la mira con miedo—buen amigo de mi padre…jejeje nos vemos luego mentita—Marceline abandono la habitación o por lo menos eso pensaron las personas que se quedaron.

-¿aún está enamorada de ella señorita?—mentita sabia donde apuñalar, sus años de experiencia lo habían dotado de una aguda percepción.

-por supuesto que no, pero la conoces, ya no quiero tener más problemas con su padre, además es la única forma que hay para tenerla al margen pero vigilada de todo esto, se manejarla…— Bonnibel no aparto la mirada de las pantallas gigantes.

Marceline cerró fuertemente los ojos, se mordió enérgicamente la lengua y continúo callada, ante todos sus impulsos, continúo sin respirar hundiendo todos sus sentimientos en lo más hondo.

-señorita usted sabe lo peligroso que es—pero fue interrumpido.

-ya lo sé, no necesito que me lo recalques, tengo mis prioridades bastantes tachadas si me lo preguntas, lo último que necesito es un sermón.

-como diga…

Marceline se fue lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo a la habitación.

-menta necesito que ayudes a Finn y Jake y cuando vuelvas, quiero vallas a conversar con el señor Hunson

-creo que lo segundo señorita es bastante peligroso, recuerde…

-necesito mantener un reino seguro menta y Hunson se está acercando demasiado…-y con un volumen de voz tan bajo que era casi imperceptible se escuchó a mentita.

-bueno si no se acostara con su hija…-callado con una fulminante mirada.

-y mentita—Bonnibel se acercó nuevamente a su trabajo-¿podrías traerme un té?

Marceline estaba vestida esperando en la habitación del hotel a su "amiga" o más bien amante. Se encontraba con las luces apagadas mirando la vista de la iluminada ciudad.

"debería volver a mi hogar, o irme a la casa de la playa…meterme en más problemas no le hace bien a mi salud, o a mi música..."

Cuando Bonnibel entro a la habitación y vio lo oscura que estaba solo se colocó cerca de Marceline en silencio, observando la ciudad.

-hey ¿qué haces?

-me voy…tengo un concierto, bueno si tú y tu grupo me lo confirman, pero en Italia siempre la paso bien, bares, amigos…amigas—recalcando la última parte, y mirando a su receptora.

-hmmm, creo que te hará bien y ya está confirmado…vine a comunicártelo—había una atmosfera extraña—entonces me dirás por que no has devuelto mis llamadas Marceline.

-creo que hay un gran elefante rosado en esta habitación Bonnibel—claramente Bonnibel no noto la extraña analogía y se limitó a mirarla extraña—y hasta ese elefante sabe que lo que sea que estamos haciendo está mal…

-¿lo que sea que estamos haciendo?—suspiro-pensé que te encontrabas bien con esto—miro como Marceline se levantó y se acercó al ventanal.

-¿Por qué me vigilas tanto Bonnibel?

Algo cambio en la atmosfera y Bonnibel se rio, ella es una chica muy lista.

-¿me escuchaste hablando con mentita verdad? ¿Por eso es tu enojo? O vamos—pero fue interrumpida por un grito

-¡siempre! Siempre es lo mismo contigo y con ustedes, manipulaciones, engaños, mentiras, por lo menos mi padre demuestra lo que es pero tú…-Bonnibel solo se quedó callada—no puedo continuar con esto...

-Marceline yo dije eso porque él no debe

-no es por eso, es por el enorme elefante rosa en la habitación lleno de mentiras…-Marceline volvió a preguntar enfrentando a Bonnibel, sus ojos estaban llenos de emociones mescladas que casi bajaron la guardia de Bonnibel, pero está ya era una profesional- ¿Por qué me vigilas Bonnibel?

-lo siento Marceline, realmente lo siento, yo no te puedo brindar esa información…

Marceline agarro su chaqueta iba directamente a la puerta. Sus amigos la esperaban en una fabulosa fiesta y ella solo pensaba en borrar este mal trago.

-si claro…

-antes que te vayas déjame decirte algo—Marceline se detuvo en el umbral—deberías dejar de comportarte como una niña Marceline, yo no te obligue a nada y antes que protestes, desde el comienzo te deje las reglas claras…

-¿claras? Jamás dejas nada claro princesa…

-no, tú interpretas lo que quieres escuchar hay algo más grande que tú en todo esto, el bien común necesita el sacrificio de algunos.

-lo sé—se acerca un poco y coloca sus manos en los bolsillos traseros, imponiendo su presencia—aunque pensé que tu frase era "la responsabilidad demanda sacrificios", estoy aburrida de esto princesa, yo tengo mi vida…como tú ya tienes la tuya… adiós.

Marceline se fue y solo quedo el ruido de la ciudad, las luces y una Bonnibel observando.

-ya comprenderás todo Marceline…

Italia a diferencia del resto de Europa combina grandes historias chocadas y recordadas en un mismo terreno desde los romanos hasta pasar por los religiosos o los primeros burgueses. Y Roma es un lugar donde te puedes dejar llevar con tus pies, admirar las creaciones, relajarte con el ambiente, colarse con gente tan diversa que no te van a reconocer, esto a Marceline es lo que más le gustaba de la ciudad.

"entonces así continua la vida, bueno es aburrido… es aburrido cuando lo tienes todo y no lo disfrutas, podría haber traído alguna guitarra"

Encontró una cafetería y se refresco con una bebida, mientras que miraba a la gente que paseaba frente suyo, mientras que por sus espaldas escuchaba la televisión.

[la gira de la exitosa banda "Marceline y las reinas del grito" ha sido, y perdonen lo frio y sincero que sonare, todo un desastre, no solo odia a Alemania sino que hasta ahora todos sus conciertos han estado entre que se cancelan o que realmente ni siquiera tocan dos horas, las fans han estado tan desilusionadas que las redes sociales se han llenado de su indignación]

"uff, lo que me faltaba…debería haberme quedado respondiendo a los fans…o en algún lugar sin comunicación con el mundo"

[y en otras noticias relacionadas hemos visto a Marceline pasando por una racha de pésima suerte, desde el secuestro que se llevó, al parecer las manos de la artista. Gracias a los fans, tenemos que decir se tomaron unas fotos donde la artista llora atrás de una disco, donde se puede ver que después se la lleva su amiga Keila, ¿algún galán le rompió el corazón? O será algo más que no deja a la artista concentrarse en su carrera, quizás debería contratar un agente, o uno mejor…]

Marceline golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa.

"!genial! malditasea, lo que me faltaba…"

Y paseando justo por ahí se encuentra a Finn, esas extrañas coincidencias de la vida.

-¡hey! Marceline que gran coincidencia—Finn se sienta con ella

"claro coincidencia…"

-no grites mi nombre, lo que me falta que me hostiguen los fans…

-o claro ¿has visto las noticias?—Marceline solo mira a otro lugar—veo que sí—el silencio reino por unos minutos hasta que fin se levantó—Marceline tengo una misión…bueno la verdad debo ir a buscar algo ¿podrías acompañarme?

-no Finn no estoy de ánimos

-o vamos mar, plis?

Marceline solo miro la dulce mirada del niño y acepto. Mientras caminaban y recorrían un barrio con casas antiguas y con menor gente, Finn mantenía a Marceline actualizada.

-entonces Bonnibel me mando a buscar esto que aún no sé qué es y cada vez me da misiones más aburridas, no sé qué le pasa últimamente ha estado muy distraída, todos estamos preocupados…mientras que por otro lado siempre ha guardado secretos pero creo que ahora ufff…

-bueno Bonnibel siempre ha sido así, guardar secretos es su especialidad o algo así.

-si bueno…es solo que ufff… hey mira ya llegamos.

Era una casa vieja y estaba cayéndose a pedazos Finn toco, y al no salir nadie se metieron por el jardín, cuando entraron era todo color amarillo encontraron una cuchara que Marceline realmente estaba desilusionada de lo que era y se fueron de donde vinieron.

-sabes...realmente te están dando misiones muy aburridas quizás deberíamos tomar un taxi

-si creo que si…

Justo por arte de magia cuando mencionaron esto se acercaba un vehículo por la estrecha calle, Finn levanto su dedo gordo.

-Finn...creo que no deberías hacer eso, ese sujeto se me hace muy familiar—Marceline se estaba acercando a Finn para apartarlo de la calle, mientras venia un sujeto con un vendaje en la nariz conduciendo—realmente, o mierda es el tipo que le rompí la nariz cuando nos secuestramos Finn, ¡corre!

-¡Marceline tú corre yo me encargo!—Finn sacó su pistola pero Marceline solo la tomo del brazo y corrieron—mar déjame yo me encargo.

-¡demonios Finn tú solo corre! Llama a Jake o quien sea rápido—se escucharon unos balazos por detrás de ellos—genial ¡jamás volveré a este maldito continente!

En el momento cuando doblaron por un pasaje un sujeto le pego en la cara y Marceline aterrizo en el suelo, mientras se iba la imagen escuchaba con Finn se defendía y gritaba su nombre.

"maldición no volveré a este lugar…"

Otra vez se encontraba inconsciente, nuestra protagonista realmente no estaba es su mejor racha de suerte, ni en el amor.

**se que esta pensando "¿otra vez la capturaron? bueno solo le diré que se acerca la verdad, esta saliendo del horno.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, tantas lunas lector, no diré nada solo que para comenzar hoy subo dos cap y así no me sentiré mal xD**

oscuridad, siempre he estado rodeada de ella, me gusta me atrapa, es algo que es de mí, no es malo, no es la pesadilla que otros tienen…es como un lugar donde puedes llamar hogar sin que realmente sea… creo que realmente no quiero despertar

Pero como todos los sueños existentes Marceline tuvo que despertar.

-¿Finn? Mi maldita cabeza

Marceline tuvo que darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación oscura se escuchaba unas gotas que caían cerca de ella, cañerías rotas, otra habitación de un edificio viejo, quizás. Escucho unos pasos asique cerro nuevamente los ojos.

-Marceline sé que estas despierta—la imagen sorprendió a la chica

Era una criatura con cuernos y poseía una máscara de calavera, era un hombre alto y muy macizo, el aliento era simplemente olor a muerte, Marceline le tomo un momento para darse cuenta que estaba asustada, realmente estaba asustada, pero el pecho se le lleno de valentía.

-eres un gran dolor de cabeza ¿sabes?

-quien mierda eres tú…

-amárrenla.

Unos hombres vestidos de negro la colocaron en una silla, la amarraron hasta el pecho, lo peor fue que Marceline se le hacía muy familiar la escena, lo peor era que sabía lo que venía.

-Marceline, mira veras yo soy el Lich—se daba vueltas en la habitación—y estoy en la misión de que estas amigas se hagan conocidas por todo el globo terráqueo—mostro varios frascos, los cuales dos se le hicieron muy conocidos a Marceline.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Para qué?

-¿Qué la princesa no te lo dijo?—el linch estaba preparando una aguja con el líquido brillante—ella en realidad nunca se ha interesado en ti, pero no te preocupes con este nuevo elixir no volverás a despertar, quizás tu amiga que se está acercando tampoco lo haga…

-¿Qué? tienes a Bonnibel—dos hombres la sujetaron mientras el Linch la inyectaba-¡maldito! Nunca la vas, ¡suéltame!

-relájate o te dolerá más, pronto ni recordaras esto.

El sol se asomaba y el olor a mar estaba en la nariz de Marceline, la arena estaba tibia y el relajo se asomaba, era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

-hey Marceline.

Marceline se encontró con la última persona que pudo imaginar, Bonnibel, estaba con un su traje de baño rosa que ya conocía tan bien, unas gafas, además de un quitasol y con una canasta, la miraba con una sonrisa, esa que enamoraba a Marceline.

-oye ¿vienes o no? Falta pocas horas para que el sol se vaya, quizás unas cinco horas.

-woo, ¿Dónde estamos?

-hemm, en una playa, daaa—comenzaron a avanzar y buscar un lugar donde colocar el quitasol la manta y su comida—te voy a colocar bloqueador asique podrías sacarte la polera y los jeans.

-claro, como digas princesa—Bonnibel solo le sonrío y encontraron un lugar.

La brisa del mar y el sonido del oleaje distraían a Marceline, respirar profundamente es una sensación tan sorprendente que nuestra protagonista ya la había olvidado. Las dos sentadas observando el mar en una playa absolutamente vacía, era el paraíso.

-hey ven que te colocare un poco en la espalda—Marceline se acercó— quítate la polera—volvió a obedecer—sabes después podríamos hacer una fogata y escuchar música—platicaba mientras le daba pequeños besos en los hombros.

-claro aunque no tengo mi bajo…

-como que no está ahí.

Marceline vio su bajo atrás de Bonnibel y algo en su corazón, en su cerebro, despertó.

-Bonnibel ¿Dónde estamos?

-que dices loca, jajaja que rara estás…

Marceline se levantó, esto era un sueño, las imágenes volvían a su cabeza y el dolor aumentaba, solo tomo su bajo y corrió a más no poder.

-¡Marceline donde vas!

Corrió hasta que entro a la jungla y los pulmones no les daban más.

-¡necesito salir!

-hey no grites—

Marceline dio un gran salto y vio a una Bonnibel con bata, con lentes y un cuaderno, escribiendo mientras sostenía una hoja.

-hey Marceline si te vas a quedar no grites, trato de concentrarme.

-ya me estoy asustando, como lo hare para salir de aquí…

-bueno corriendo no creo...si quieres corres de vuelta.

-me gusta más la Bonnibel de la playa.

-mira Marceline es un sueño, yo no soy Bonnibel soy tu sub consiente, estás drogada asique no le veo salida a esto.

-ok, enserio me gusto más la Bonnibel de la playa—Marceline miro a todos lados—realmente necesito salir de aquí…

-duérmete

-¿Cómo? Ya estoy dormida y tú me dices que me duerma, que grandiosa idea.

-de acuerdo, es solo una idea, tomando en cuenta que yo soy la lista...

-bien, tu ganas—se acostó y cerró los ojos—bueno no pasa nada, lalalala.

-uff, concéntrate y relájate, toma en cuenta tu respiración, pero sobre todo hazlo de verdad, controla tu cerebro, tu cuerpo, tú lo mandas...

Marceline no se concentraba pero después decidió intentarlo de verdad. Sus pesados parpados pudieron abrirse un poco, continuaba en la silla y solo sintió un gran golpe en su cara.

-¡Porque!-se escuchó al lich gritar.

Los ojos de la protagonista se volvieron a cerrar, pero la pregunta queda en la habitación ¿será por el golpe o por la droga? Quizás Marceline esta vez no iba a despertar.


	8. Chapter 8

**El final se asoma...en fin gracias a los que aun sigues leyendo esto y bueno espero que disfrute este cap xD, saludos!**

Mucho ruido escucho la chica cuando recuperaba el conocimiento pero un sonido familiar provoco que Marceline despertara inmediatamente, la voz de Jake y Fiin.

-¿Finn? ¿jake?—sus dos amigos habían estado peleando.

-Marceline debemos irnos ahora ¡tú concierto!—grito Finn ayudándola a levantarse

-¿Qué?—habían miles de pregunta en su cabeza, estaba tan desconcertada que ni sabía de que concierto hablaban, es decir cualquiera estaría así.

-vámonos rápido vienen más—declara jake.

-vamos Marceline te explico en el camino—los tres salieron rápidamente, Marceline pudo observar que realmente estaban como en una estación de algún metro abandonado. Se montaron en un auto amarillo, era obviamente de Jake y salieron a toda marcha.

-esos hombres estaban controlados—declara Finn como si fuera una conversación amigable y miraba hacia atrás para ver a una atónica Marceline—es la "poción" que controla las mentes de esos sujetos—Jake lo golpea en el brazo.

-¿Qué? vamos ella debe saber lo que acaba de pasar.

-esperen… ¿Qué? cuenta Finn ¡ahora!

-bien esto es…en general lo que ocurre—respiro hondamente y escupió la información

-hey hombre la princesa te va a matar…-habla un Jake bastante preocupado.

-hay un hombre o lo que sea que es ahora, que desea que todo sobre la tierra este destruido, entonces está juntando unos líquidos y otros artefactos que lo ayudan. Como hay uno que se llama el manipulador de mentes, este se impregna en la piel entonces es muy difícil de sacarlo o evitarlo, hay otra que es el que te inyectaron a ti, el suero de la verdad, lo cual es el más preocupante puesto que cuando captura un agente confiesa todo y después mueren, y otro

-¿El país de las maravillas?

-así es, bueno…hay más y todos estos no solo se inyectan sino que los puedes respirar o no sé, beberlos en tu agua diaria, hay uno que te hace alucinar, activa algo en el cerebro que solo ves las cosas malas…es…

-en realidad provoca que todo en tu alrededor sea angustioso y diabólico, entonces enloqueces—reafirma Jake— nosotros estamos atrás de este loco para que todo esto se termine ¿entiendes?

-creo que tengo mil preguntas más pero….ustedes no saben explicar.

-jejeje lo siento tenemos prisa en llevarte al concierto ahí estarás segura.

-¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto?

-lo único que quiere es la destrucción de todo, su fin es solo destruir.

Hubo otra pregunta que quizás ahora existiría alguna obvia respuesta, pero Marceline no dijo nada más, debía procesar la información, debía tragársela y seguir adelante, todo esto no era su asunto, por lo menos ella ya no quería serlo más.

Estaban en el hotel de Marceline, esta solo buscaba su bajo, por lo menos las cosas ya estaban bajando la adrenalina, Finn tomo agua como nunca en su vida y Jake vigilaba.

-hey hombre las cosas se están poniendo serias, Marceline ¿realmente te encuentras bien?

-bien, veamos, hoy solo quería olvidar por unas horas todo, hoy quería tener un gran concierto y no tener la cara adolorida o mi cerebro adolorido ¿tú que crees?

-¿te inyecto?—la pregunta de Finn salió más bien como un grito ahogado.

-si, soñé… así que supongo que fue algo como el país de las maravillas no sé, me dijo que la había mejorado pero igual pude despertar.

Finn y Jake solo se miraron preocupados.

El concierto como era de esperarse estaba lleno, los fans gritaban hasta más no poder y todo parecía que había sido un mal y horrible sueño. Marceline estaba mirándose al espejo mientras la maquillaban, las luces hacían ver la palidez de su cara y un pequeño moretón. Sus compañeros de banda ya estaban listos, estaban viendo sus instrumentos, ella les iba a seguir pero después de tener una conversación inesperada.

-hola—Marceline solo junto sus segas al ver la persona que había entrado a la habitación-¿nos pueden dejar a solas?—Bonnibel declaro amablemente, se veía cansada, mejor dicho agotada.

-hola…tú. ¿Vienes a ver si Finn y Jake cumplieron su misión? bueno princesa estoy bien asique… felicítalos—

-no Marceline vengo a…bueno conversar de lo que te ocurrió y explicarte algunas cosas.

-continua…

-bueno en primer lugar quizás ya sabes quién es el Lich y que su misión es destruir todo…

-si eso ya me lo adelanto Finn, ¿pero el sujeto que tiene conmigo? es decir soy la hija de Hunson el gran mafioso pero no me mato, o trato de sacarme información… solo me inyecto otra vez esos líquidos raros

-Marceline eres la única persona que ha sobrevivido a la pócima, te lo dije y ni siquiera lo volviste a pensar…era algo tan obvio…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Bonnibel antes de responder dio un largo suspiro

-ese día que nos capturaron no venían por mí, sino por ti.

Todo lo que se había estado sumando, era cierto pero falta algo más.

-¿Por qué viví Bonnibel? Y tú sabes la respuesta, yo sé que lo sabes.

-Es tu ADN, tú y tu padre poseen la cura de la pócima, pero no debíamos arriesgarnos a que ellos lo supieran asique fue secreto de solo unas personas, pocas para ser sincera. Es como la vida eterna o algo así, existe cura para todas las pócimas y quizás ustedes nos podrían ayudar a solucionar algunas, pero…hay otras cosas primero

-¿cómo que no descubran eso y lo saboteen? si el suero de la verdad ni otro no me afecta ¿Por qué mierda nunca me explicaste?

-bueno…-pero detrás de Bonnibel apareció el papa de Marceline junto con el tal llamado "la muerte".

-Como dice Maquiavelo querida "los fin justifica los medios"- Hunson se sentó cerca de Marceline.

-¿ustedes planearon todo esto?... ¿desde cuándo?—pregunto Marceline realmente anonadada, quizás lo que menos se imaginó que su padre estuviera al lado de los buenos.

-en realidad fue cuando te atacaron Marceline—respondió seriamente Bonnibel—tuvo que ser una operación de largo tiempo puesto que los "buenos"—indicaba con sus manos—estaban metidos en esto, el fin del mundo es algo bastante delicado…sabes.

-no, no sé puesto que todos me han ocultado o me han modificado la información—llego la etapa de enojo, Marceline sentía su cuerpo arder.

-querida debo irme, realmente debo hacer muchas cosas, no podré verte tocar pero sé que lo aras muy bien, ¡adiós!—Marceline realmente no le sorprendió esto puesto que su padre siempre tenía negocios que atender y su amigo…

-so fue una visita flash, entonces…me contaras toda la historia al fin.

-de acuerdo te contare…-Bonnibel se acomodó en su silla—pero quizás demoremos un poco el concierto, aunque aquí estas completamente segura—Marceline volvió a mirarse en el espejo, entre la ira, la tristeza pero sobre todo el sentimiento de engaño se reflejaban delante de ella—mira esto comenzó cuando éramos más jóvenes…


	9. Chapter 9

**hola, solo quiero decir...no me odie...^^**

La noche estaba agitada por las patrullas que pasan por la casa de Bonnibel, está no se podía concentrar, estaba preocupada por una niña rebelde que no le había respondido sus mensajes, sabía que la había disculpado pero algo pasaba, se sentía con el viento.

-hija, saldré ahora mismo, algo muy grave paso, espero que ya estés dormida cuando vuelva-dijo bruscamente el padre de Bonnibel.

-si Papá pronto dormiré…-dijo la adolecente sin mirar.

Unos momentos pasaron y esta se rindió realmente no se concentraba, era extraño puesto que siempre, aunque se les estuviera muriendo su abuela, está podía concentrarse. Apago la luz del escritorio pero cuando lo hiso alguien le tapó la boca y volvió a prender la luz. La chica ahogo un grito en la mano del hombre, era alto y musculoso. Pero o que realmente le asusto fue ver al Papa de Marceline en la habitación, y después había un hombre gordo, viejo y con olor a gato sucio.

-perdona niña, pero hemos a decirte algo bastante delicado, yo soy Gran Maestro de la Magia, él que te está afirmando es el agente Billy y bueno quizás ya sabes quién es él…

-hola princesa, tanto tiempo—respondió Hunson.

-bueno realmente venimos a conversar así que si Billy te suelta ¿no gritaras?

Bonnibel evaluó sus opciones y realmente no tenía muchas además la curiosidad la había invadido.

-¿Por qué están en mi habitación caballeros?

-hay un problema un grave problema—respondió Billy alejándose de ella y observando por la venta.

-así es, es un acontecimiento que los buenos y los malos se han aliado—

-veras pequeña, tu padre esta noche se le fue todo de las manos, capturaron a mi pequeña y experimentaron con ella.

Bonnibel se le deformo la cara.

-no te preocupes está bien, mira te contare, no andamos con mucho tiempo—afirmo el gran maestro— hay unas drogas que se han pasado a llamar pociones, estas aún no sabemos cuántas son, son extremadamente poderosas y pueden llevar al mundo a su fin premeditado.

-algo así como a una gran guerra…—repuso Billy

-así es, la idea es que estas pociones tienen efectos bastante drásticos y peligrosos, hoy por ejemplo inyectaron a Marceline la pócima de la verdad y obliga obliga a la persona a decir toda la verdad, se ocupa en casos muy necesarios… pero mal ocupada lleva a las personas a un limite mental como corporal donde estos mueren.

-hoy a Marceline le inyectaron dos de esas pociones—dijo Hunson seriamente.

-y… ¿Dónde entro yo en todo esto?

-que tú eres una princesa cariño y debes comenzar a tomar responsabilidades—respondió Hunson.

-Bonnibel, eres hija del jefe de policía corrupto, claro está, pero tú debes ayudar a aquellos que te necesiten lo llevas en tus venas.

-¿Cómo?

-serás un agente- respondió Billy

-más que eso, explotaremos todas tus habilidades con otros personajes que sabemos que lograran impedir que el Linch destruya todo el mundo, tú debes dirigir ese grupo.

-pero…yo…

-sé que quieres ir a estudiar cerca con mi hija, que quieres solo meterte en la ciencia, pero…-el gran maestro se le acercó—debes tomar responsabilidades.

-Te asignaremos un guía, este te ayudara en todo lo que necesites, pronto te iras a Alemania donde la excelencia, la precisión y sobre todo la perfección te hará una gran líder.

-pero yo

-dime niña ¿tienes otra opción?—Billy se le acercó y le tomo el hombro como un padre a su hijo—todos nacimos para algo y tu niña naciste para algo más grande que esto…tu camino ya está señalado tú debes seguir hacia adelante.

Y así Bonnibel acepto, a la mañana siguiente le llego una carta donde quedo aceptada en una universidad que nunca había mandado una solicitud, realmente algo dentro de ella se alegró, sentía que había encontrado su futuro, un futuro que unía todas aquellas cosas que más le gustaban, excepto claro por Marceline. Recordaba las palabras del papá de Marceline, que al final su historia juntas iba a terminar de una u otra forma.

Después que le conto la mala noticia a Marceline y se dirigía a su casa se encontró con su futuro asesor y compañero, un hombre llamado mentitas, este le explico los pasos a seguir y que él estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella.

-es mejor que termine de una vez por todas con Marceline, hablare con

-no señorita, debe hacerlo lentamente no debe terminar con ella, se vería muy extraño, la siguen después de la pócima ya que no muriera es un hecho bastante relevante.

-entonces debemos seguir con mi padre él comenzó a sospechar algo debo tener vigilado y debo tener respaldo, encárgate de eso ¿de acuerdo menta?

-así será.

Así fue, realmente todo ya estaba planeado, el Linch no debía terminar su plan.

Marceline había escuchado toda la historia, sintió una variante de emociones, le extrañaba que su padre se colocó en el lado de los buenos, además de tener preguntas como ¿Quién demonios era Billy? le sonaba muy conocido. Pero cuando Bonnibel le relato que realmente ella era feliz puesto que ese era su camino ella recordó una fulminante escena.

-Marceline no te vayas—la voz le sonaba apretada, Bonnibel se estaba quebrando.

-¿te acuerdas esa noche cuando rechace a mi padre?—pregunto Marceline con cara átona—bueno yo…yo me di cuenta que realmente tu y yo tenemos caminos muy distintos, tú seguirte el tuyo donde te ha ido bastante bien, mientras que yo continué con el mío. Quizás esto se tuve que haber terminado mejor hace unos años atrás pero las cosas se dieron así. ¿Quieres que te entienda y perdone?—Marceline trago fuertemente y se le comenzó a quebrar la voz—yo no lo entendí hace mucho tiempo Bonnibel sin saber toda la explicación y no tengo nada que perdonar, así es la vida.

El silencio pesaba en la habitación ni en grito de las fans les recordaba a las chicas donde estaban.

-pero Marceline ahora podemos estar juntas, podríamos

-¿sacrificar todo lo que hemos construido para estar juntas?—Bonnibel boto las primeras lágrimas, reales, calientes y tristes que no había sentido desde hace años—adiós princesa… nos vemos por ahí.


	10. Chapter 10

**bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado...gracias a todas y todos que siguen y comentaron la hisoria y gracias aquellos que llegaron hasta aquí el "the end" surte en sus futuras lecturas NUNCA DEJEN DE LEER!**

Fue el concierto que Marceline jamás olvidaría y a la vez donde su mente más lejos estaba. Las personas de Europa ya estaban bastante decepcionadas pero después de este se comenzaban a preguntar que diantres le ocurría a la vampira, todos notaban que algo bastante raro estaba ocurriendo puesto que en el concierto fue ligeramente deprimente.

[Y así otro concierto bastante desconcertante de la rockera Marceline, se puede ver que el grupo también se le tomo de sorpresa que las mayorías de las canciones les falto, no lo sé ¿algo que sea rock y no un concierto de música ligera? Todo nos preguntamos que estará pasando por la cabeza de la rockera, nada bueno puesto que hay un rumor que su próximo concierto en Austria será cancelado para ser cambiado por el último que será en Reino Unido. Esperemos que solo sea un romor]

-pues no lo es, uffff—Marceline apago la tv de su avión privado—creo que necesito un trago quizás dos, para mí y mi amiga imaginaria que tengo últimamente…

Marceline e Europa no eran uña y mugre, eso lo tenía grabado en su diario. Con todos los conocimientos y habilidades que le heredo su papá pudo salir del hotel y llegar hasta su avión sin ningún fan observando. Hablo con sus compañeros de banda y estuvieron de acuerdo en terminar con la gira por ahora puesto que más problemas solo harán que la reputación de la banda se vaya en deceso. Último concierto Reino unido faltaba nueve días para eso y Marceline solo quería relajarse y crear canciones, bueno la tristeza siempre ha sido una buena inspiración.

-señorita Marceline alguien quiere hablar con usted—el guardia era grande pero amable

-no quiero ver a nadie hasta llegar al nuevo puerto

-disculpe pero no puedo negarle la entrada

-¿no puedes?—Marceline se levantó de su asiento y le sorprendió mucho quien paso sin ser invitado-¿mentita?—este no le respondió y se sentó frente a ella.

-Bueno ya estamos listos—declara mentita poniéndose su cinturón—avísale al piloto que ya nos podemos ir.

-ok….creo que esto es realmente extraño mentita—Marceline se coloca su cinturón. Pasan varios minutos en silencio hasta que el vuelo parte.

-nadie sabe que estoy aquí—declara mentita mirando por la ventana

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine…yo soy la mano derecha de la princesa, la ayudo en todo lo que necesite y bueno soy amigo de tu padre, vine aquí aunque me arriesgo las dos posiciones…-menta miro a Marceline para desilusionarte que la chica no le ponía mucha atención—deberías quedarte con la señorita Bonnibel.

Marceline levanto la vista a mentita no podía ocultar su mirada de sorpresa pero no dijo nada.

-veras, la señorita siempre ha estado enamorada de ti pero eso no quiera decir que no tenga otras cosas igual de importantes en su mente como su corazón pero hay algo que tu ni siquiera le has dado la vuelta, ella a diferencia de ti no tuvo opción.

-que quieres decir, todos siempre tenemos opciones.

-claro como a ti si se te dio fácil…-mentita miraba fijamente a la rockera—tu padre te dio a elegir ella no tuvo otra opción quizás la única opción que ha tenido en los últimos años fue volver a sacrificar muchas cosas para volver contigo.

-uff eres un maldito mentiroso…

-ok, mira.

-señorita creo que el señor Hunson ya termino el trabajo.

Bonnibel tenía una mirada bacía hacia al horizonte.

-debería tomar un té para calmar los nervios.

-no estoy nerviosa, esto debía ocurrir. El jefe de policía debía morir la gente confía más en un mafioso que todo el departamento de justicia esto se le fue de las manos.

-pero continua siendo su Padre…

Estaban esperando en un auto que el encuentro se cumpliera, la mayoría de la ciudad estaba ignorante a lo que ocurría.

-ya llego a la casa de la señorita, comenzaremos a escuchar.

-Marceline elegirá irse—

-Usted cree señorita nunca vamos a

-quiero que después que Marceline termine con su padre encuéntrense con Hunson y pídanle el cadáver se merece una sepultura, ahora vámonos a la cafetería cerca de mi casa y que todo el mundo nos vea.

-como usted diga.

Un rato después en la cafetería mentita se encontró con la princesa quien estaba tomando un té.

-todo salió acorde al plan ¿Cómo supo que Marceline iba a rechazar?

-yo…yo conozco a esa persona desde pequeña, hemos compartido cosas que jamás volveré a sentir por alguien, le amo, tanto así que solo sería una real estúpida si no supiera que eso iba a elegir. Espero algún momento disculparme por lo perra que he sido.

-el deber requiere sacrificios…

-la señorita no la paso fácil si eso es lo que piensa, en ningún momento se le permitió dar una sola lagrima por que los enemigos lo iban a saber. Quizás si usted no comprende eso realmente no se merece a la princesa.

En la mente de Marceline había pasado a ser un día nublado a ser una tormenta tropical. Era el papa de Bonnibel quien olía tan mal en su cocina, si era Bonnibel en la cafetería esperando a mentita. Y la organización de Bonnibel es realmente poderosa.

-creo que…yo, hmmmm.

Bonnibel estaba trabajando en su laboratorio en Alemania. Desde que se había encontrado con Marceline trato de no hacer mayor alboroto al asunto y comenzó a realizar algunas labores atrasadas que tenía, no había dormido ya un poco más de 48 horas y ella se consideraba que estaba absolutamente bien.

[Están acercándose a las puertas del laboratorio señorita Bubblegum]

-quien sea ordene que no se me molestase si no era una emergencia de gran…-Bonnibel se dio vuelta de la computadora y huno un momento en que pensó que su vista por lo cansada que estaba la estaba engañando así que tuvo que limpiarse fuertemente lo ojos hasta que escucho su voz.

-creo que tengo una noticia realmente importante princesa

Así es era Marceline en su laboratorio con quizás la misma cara que ella por no haber dormido pero un una mirada decisiva.

-el problema es princesa que me siento toda una mierda de persona después que me fueron entregados algunos conocimientos…que realmente estoy aquí, seré absolutamente franca con esto, que realmente te odie y al mismo tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti pero…pero sobre todo creo que exageré.

-¿exageraste?

-Sí. Que tú seas una espía con el tiempo tan reducido que por lo único que me volviste a hablar era porque mi vida estaba en riesgo no significa que…quizás podamos tener una…verdadera cita, que quizás podamos mantener algún tipo de relación donde yo me mude aquí y salga a mis giras, pueda trabajar sin tener una presión en mi cabeza y en mi…corazón que fui yo la que no quise intentar.

-me dijiste que tenías caminos muy diferentes y ahora vienes a mi pidiéndome una cita y proponiendo que vengas a vivir más cerca…yo..—Marceline se acercó con un paso firme hasta quedar a centímetros de Bonnibel.

-la vida es una mierda y hemos podido montarla y continuar adelante ¿no quieres tomarla de los cuernos conmigo?—Marceline se mordió el labio inferior

-tendremos algunos problemas y quizás muchas discusiones ¿lo has pensado siquiera?

-deja de hacerte la difícil Bonni me deseas más que el chocolate caliente.

Sin dudarlo dos veces se besaron, hasta dejar sin aire sus pulmones, Marceline le tomo de la cintura y Bonnibel coloco sus piernas alrededor de está.

-ufff, sabes si estuviera viendo esto, sería algo muy trillado, algo de típicos adolecentes, quizás si la protagonista se quedara con la chica, me molestaría por lo típico que es…-declara Marceline con una sonrisa y su sarcasmo matutino.

-bueno quizás después de todo lo que ha hecho la chica de la película, quizás si se merece una segunda oportunidad…bueno tercera—ambas se rieron armoniosamente.

[Por fin Marceline Abadeer realiza un buen concierto, no hay nada que decir fue realmente espectacular. Ahora que ha vuelto a sus tierras podemos esperar que prepare algo nuevo, puesto que en el concierto lanzo dos temas nuevos. La roquera ha revivido desde los muertos.]

-jajaja eso es verdad en cierto sentido—Bonnibel baja el volumen del televisor y se monta encima de su novia la cual aparentemente estaba dormida.

-¿Qué ocurre?...o vamos no otra vez no soy la súper mujer…

-sabes podría inyectarte algo que tengo en mi bolso—Marceline le lanza una mirada asesina— ¡es solo adrenalina! Jajaja ¿pensabas que era una poción?

-hmmm no deberías jugar con eso, con todo eso, te voy a castigar en el nombre de la luna—Marceline se abalanza y le realiza cosquillas a su novia quien no dudó en hacer resistencia.

Las dos estaban en la casa de Marceline, eran las vacaciones de Bonnibel que solo eran 5 días así que las estaban aprovechando al máximo

-sabes me pregunto—hablaba Bonnibel un poco adolorida de la pelea—si algún momento podremos vivir como una pareja normal…

-quizás—Marceline coloco su cabeza en el estómago desnudo de Bonnibel y junto comenzaron a llamar ninguna se mimó a contestar y después la voz de Finn se escuchó en la habitación.

[hey marci quizás estés…un poco ocupada pero con Jake estamos organizando una fiesta y bueno vendrá mucha gente…aun que si estas ocupada con la princesa no hay problema, será para vez]

-¡le contaste de nosotras!-ahora es Marceline quien se monta sobre Bonnibel.

-toda la agencia lo sabe—Bonnibel se ríe un poco mientras que Marceline tenía la cara muy roja-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-uff pobre Finn él está loco por ti...y ¿no que ahora si me van a querer matar?

-podríamos ir a la fiesta…-como siempre omite olímpicamente a Marceline- quizás podríamos encontrarle alguien—Marceline se queda mirando a su compañera y se da cuenta de algo.

-sabes Bonni, tu y yo no somos una pareja convencional pero ya somos toda una pareja de esas que duran un largo, largo tiempo.

Entre sonrisas y besos estas dos muchachas continúaran sus estresantes vidas...


End file.
